Conspiracy Unveiled
by QualityFire
Summary: When a powerful force sensitive boy is discovered by the Republic during the First Battle of Geonosis, it leads to the Jedi discovering a forgotten prophecy that speaks of a resurgence of a Sith Lord that will not only threaten the Republic, but the fate of the galaxy itself...
1. Prologue - Into Darkness

**The Great Holocron of the Jedi has many old and legendary prophecies stored on it, overshadowed by the repeated reference of the Chosen One prophecy. One of these less exposed prophecies is called the Prophecy of the Return of the Ancients, and tells of a figure that is almost as powerful as the Chosen One, that will be found near to the Chosen One, and that he will defeat those long thought to be dead. Due to its vagueness and that it doesn't state this individual has to be a Jedi, the prophecy was shelved and not paid attention to.**

* * *

 **Prologue – The First Battle of Geonosis**

Darkness. The clone squadron moved through the tunnels under the arena as silently as they could, but the sound of their boots on the floor was painfully loud.

"Clear" The clone called Deviss spoke over the comms to the other clones, his red striped armour shining under the torchlight, showing the pockmarks and flak of the previous battle on the surface.

The power was out in this section of the facility, and the clones moved room to room, checking for any geonosians or battle droids still in the facility. It was slow progress, but the Republic had to be sure they had secured Geonosis. Deviss' comms beeped.

"This is CT-7145. I've found something."

"Copy that Drifter." Deviss said as he ran down the tunnel towards Drifter's location.

"Found him in the cell" Drifter said as Deviss and the others rushed into the room.

Deviss looked around. About three metres from the doorway was a space for a ray shield that stretched from his right for a few metres before ending on the opposite wall. A small bed was behind it, and some faint scratching beside that. Drifter was beside a panel on the opposite wall, having just shut the ray shield down, and on the floor next to him was a human boy. Deviss thought for a moment. The small hallway leading to the room had multiple thick blast doors, and they were over a kilometre below surface level. Why did this boy have to be so well contained? This was unusual and in contrast to what him and the others had found so far on Geonosis. Prisoners were usually kept relatively close to the surface, and never this far down.

The boy was no older than fifteen, and looked pale and sickly. He had jet black hair and blue-grey eyes that seemed cold to look at. He wore the tattered remnants of a black cloak, a ragged shirt and patched trousers. On the right side of his face was a small scar that ran from the bridge of his nose down to the bottom right of his cheek.

"I'll call it in." Deviss announced.

Deviss turned on his long-range comms.

"This is CT-65/91-6210. I and the other troopers have found a prisoner at depth of over a kilometre deep. Prisoner is a male child, locked in room with ray shield and extensive defences against his escape. He has been released and is under our guard for now. Requesting a Jedi to look at this. Over and out."

The boy sat up, startled by the sound of Deviss' voice. His eyes darted fearfully at the clones and with the grace and agility of a cat was up on his feet and running

"After him!" Deviss yelled, fearful of what the boy could run into.

The clones followed him into another room, where they quickly locked off the exit. The child turned and looked at them, smiled and raised his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Deviss saw something on one of the tables move, and a hood and a metal object flew into the boy's outstretched hand. He put on the hood, pressed a button on it, and then pressed a button on the object in his hand. A deep blue blade emerged, about three foot in length and flickering with small sparks of black, and a mask slid over his face from the hood. The mask was white with a black left eye socket and a right eye socket that was white with an outline of gray around it. Over the right eye socket laid a red line that mirrored the scar on the boys face.

Before Deviss could react the boy, with a single, lazy flick of his finger, sent Drifter and Deviss sprawling against the wall. Deviss watched as the child threw the rest of the clones back against the wall, before turning to Chase, who had successfully shut the door and broken the panel for it. Chase went flying into Deviss and knocked the latter over again as the boy raised his arm a second time. Deviss averted his eyes as the boy sent powerful blue arcs of lightning into the door, overloading it and blowing the circuits, causing the door to open. With one last glance at the clones, making sure they were still breathing, the boy ran out the room.

Deviss helped his men up and they took after the child. They ran down the corridor and found him, caught between them and another squadron of troopers led by Master Windu, who were running down a ramp.

"Stand down in the name of the Galactic Republic!" Windu shouted at him.

The boy looked up, scared and afraid of facing a Jedi Master, and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Take him to the ship." Windu said, and they all marched upwards towards the Venator class cruiser that awaited their arrival surface side.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is an idea I've had for a long time and wanted to share. For those interested, Domino squad will appear in this story, and this will explore an alternate timeline.**

 **Don't know how often I'll be updating this, hopefully a chapter a week, but over the summer a lot more regularly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**The Jedi Temple, 6 days after the end of the First Battle of Geonosis**

The council sat up as the doors opened and Master Windu walked in, followed by the young force sensitive, escorted by two Jedi Temple Guards. They escorted the boy into the center of the room and then walked over to the door, where they stood on either side, blocking the entrance, while Windu took his seat next to Master Yoda. Windu began speaking.

"This is the force sensitive found underneath Geonosis by myself and a squadron of clones during the battle. His midichlorian count is only slighter lower than Anakin Skywalkers at the time of his discovery. The lightsaber shown in front of you," He gestured to the hologram in the middle of the room, "was found with him. Additionally, it seems he has already been trained in the dark side of the force, as he can already powerfully and competently use force lightning. However, let it be known he did not kill any troopers and in fact made sure they were breathing and unharmed before running away."

"Disturbing is this discovery by Master Windu". Yoda said. "Remain, the question does, what to do with him."

"I vote to have the boys abilities tested" Said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I second Master Kenobi" responded Ki-Adi-Mundi.

One by one the council members followed suit, voting for the boys abilities to be tested.

"Then agreed we are. Test the boys abilities with the force, we will. But first, what is your name boy?" Yoda asked.

"Leo Nightbreeze, sir." The child replied.

"Can you explain to us where you came from and who trained you to use force lightning?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am from Coruscant, but was taken from there at a young age by Darth Tyranus, known by you as Count Dooku, on orders of his master, Darth Sidious. He took me to Geonosis and for seven years he trained me, in the latter years alongside a cyborg known as Grievous."

Windu sat forward in his chair. "Did you ever see Darth Sidious?"

"Never his face, I only saw him via hologram, and rarely at that. He told me that I was unusually powerful for a force sensitive." Leo replied.

"This Grievous you trained with – what can you tell us about him?" asked Mundi.

"He was originally a Kaleesh male, but after a ship crash he was rebuilt into a cyborg and trained in lightsaber use and and wielding. He was a powerful adversary and competent using his lightsabers, but his cyborg body limited him. However, do not underestimate him. He would be more than a match for many Jedi here, even if several attacked at once. He uses underhand tactics to gain the advantage over his opponents." Leo said.

"Go down to the training room, we will. Test your abilities, we shall." Announced Yoda.

The Council filed out of the chamber along with the Temple Guards and the boy, who was smiling at the fact he was stood in the Jedi Temple's council chamber.

Five minutes later, the large group stood in a cavernous room filled with various training equipment; obstacle courses, space for duels, training dummies and climbing walls. In one half of the room was an open space for force related activities

"First, this force lightning. Very much like to see it, I would." Yoda said.

"Alright" Leo replied nervously.

He stepped towards a training dummy and held out his fingers. Arcs of powerful blue lightning shot from his fingers. Watching through raised arms to shield their eyes the Jedi Masters looked on as the dummy was lifted in the air and thrown across the room.

"Powerful in the dark side, this boy is." Yoda stated to Windu.

"Indeed. He's too old and too immersed in the dark side to be trained." Windu responded.

"Disagree, I do. Train and test him here for the next week, you and I will. If he chooses the Jedi, to Master Kenobi will he go to be fully trained." Yoda replied.

"It's settled then. He will be trained?" asked Windu.

"Yes. Clouded the force, the dark side has, but I sense he is of great importance, just as Skywalker is." Yoda said.

"Leo, over here, please come." Yoda said.

The boy walked over to the Jedi Masters.

"Train you, we have decided to. First, tested you will be, by Master Windu and I. Then, if you succeed, Padawan to Master Kenobi, you will become." Yoda told him.

"Master Yoda, surely his power shows you or Master Windu should train him?" Kenobi asked.

"Already trained one just as powerful, you have Master Kenobi." Yoda reminded him. "You will be the best teacher for him, we have decided."

"Come Leo, Master Windu. Much still to test, we have." Yoda said, dismissing the rest of the council.

 **A/N: Damn this took a long time to get out for what it is. Sorry! Expect Chapter 2 soon!**


	3. Assignment to Rishi

**The Jedi Temple, 7 Days Later**

* * *

The Jedi Council were assembled in full for the ceremony to mark Leo Nightbreeze becoming a part of the Jedi Order.

"Leo Nightbreeze, you have exceeded our expectations in your testing and training and have quickly adapted to the Jedi Code. As we said, you will now become the Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Congratulations." Said Master Windu

"Wish you the best of luck, we do." said Master Yoda.

"Thank you, Masters." Leo said.

With the beginning of the Clone Wars, I think you may need it, my young apprentice." Said Master Kenobi. "Come on; let's get your training started."

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

Leo was sat meditating in one of the meditation chambers, reflecting on Master Kenobi's teachings when Kenobi himself walked in.

"What is it Master? I sense you are leaving Coruscant. Why?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid the war is calling me and Anakin away for a short time to deal with a situation on Christophsis. I'm dispatching you to the Rishi outpost in the Outer Rim ahead of clone arrivals there. I trust you to be in charge of the station while I'm gone. You won't have to do any jobs there, so practice your lightsaber technique even more to hone it. Try reading some of the texts I recommended to you to learn as well. And more importantly, take this, my young Padawan." Kenobi handed Leo a manual.

"What is this, Master?" Leo asked.

"It's a manual for everything you will find on the Rishi moon where the outpost is situated. It lists all the hazards and dangers around the base, and the layout of the base. Read it enroute! It will be very useful to you." Kenobi replied.

Kenobi turned and began walking away, but stopped and looked towards Leo.

"Leo, one more thing. Those troops will be under your command, and you are responsible for them as a commander. Do you understand?" Kenobi asked.

"Yes, Master." Leo said.

"Your shuttle is in two hours. Be careful, my Padawan." Kenobi said.

"I will. Goodbye Master!" Leo replied.

"Goodbye Leo." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Two hours later, Leo stood in the hanger of the Jedi Temple, boarding a Nu-Class shuttle to the Rishi outpost. He took one last glance at the Temple as the shuttle flew over the darkening skies over Coruscant, the Jedi temple shining as a bright beacon of light in the surrounding forest of skyscrapers. Then the shuttle was away into the vast darkness of space.

A few hours later, Leo arrived on the Rishi moon. As he looked out the window he saw a bleak, barren, grey-blue surface pockmarked with small tunnels and craters. He was greeted by three clones stood to attention on the deck. One stood slightly in front of the others.

"Greetings. I am Leo Nightbreeze, Master Kenobi's new apprentice. And you are?" Leo asked politley as he descended the ramp of the shuttle.

The clone in front spoke. "Sergeant O'Niner sir. This is Nub," he said, gesturing to the clone on his right, "and Das," gesturing to the clone on his left.

"Alright. Can you give me a quick tour of the outpost? I looked at the layout, but it would be better to see it in person." Leo asked.

"Certainley sir. This way." O'Niner motioned with his right hand. "Nub, you're out here on watch."

"Copy that sir." Nub said.

Leo and the other two clones walked into the base, leaving Nub on watch on the landing platform.

The trio proceeded down the entrance corridor into the main central hub of the base.

"This is where we monitor communications and for Seperatist activity in the system. As I'm sure you know, this outpost is central to the Republic as it acts as an early warning system to an attempted invasion or attack on Kamino." O'Niner said.

"Yes. There doesn't seem to be very many troopers stationed here for a station of such importance though sergeant. Why is that?" Leo asked.

"We are due a new squad of rookies from Kamino. They are meant to be arriving tomorrow. Normally we have a larger staff, but rookies get sent out to outposts like these to finalise their training." O'Niner replied.

"I see. Does this station have an armoury?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Plenty of weapons down the hall there," Das pointed to a corridor to the right of the entrance corridor, "Right by the barracks. There is another set of smaller rooms for special visitors such as you down the other hallway there," Das motioned to a different corridor to the right of the barracks corridor.

The base was pretty plain and military standard, as far as Leo could see. A large observation window adorned a rasied platform in the main room, with various terminals and desks adorning the main floor of the hub. The armoury room was small, but well stocked with blasters and grenades, with a few heavier weapons as well. The barracks were big, with fourteen beds set out along the walls, footlockers pushed underneath them. The smaller barracks had four slightly larger beds, with footlockers at the foot of each. The landing pad was small, with just about enough room for two LAAT/i gunships if they parked next to each other.

Leo walked back inside. The station's clocks said the time was 23:14. Leo headed down the corridor and climbed into his bed. He fell asleep as night fell on the Rishi outpost.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the support guys! It means a lot to me! Anyway, Chapter 3 should be out next week at some point. Sorry for the slow start!**


	4. Domino Squad

Leo could only tell it was morning on the Rishi moon by the clock. If that wasn't there, he would have told the clones it was night.

He yawned and got out of the small bed he had slept in. Walking over to the bathroom that was just off his room, Leo showered and donned his clothes before stepping out into the central hub.

In the middle of the hub were O'Niner and Das, sat at desks, while Nub stood up on the raised observation platform. All were wearing their full armour.

"General on deck, attention!" O'Niner yelled.

The three clones stood up and held a salute.

"Thank you Sergeant, at ease please." Leo responded.

"You're just in time sir; the rookies are due any minute." Das said.

"I think this is them now!" Nub yelled from the observation platform.

The three of them ran up to Nub and looked out the window, where they saw a LAAT/i gunship swooping down towards the landing platform.

"Let's get out there." Leo ordered, and the four of them ran through the base and out to the landing platform.

Five clones in new, shiny white armour disembarked off of the gunship and walked towards them. They stopped just short and saluted before O'Niner spoke.

"You must be the new batch from Kamino, correct?" He asked.

The clone to the far left answered. "Yes sir!"

"Alright men, welcome to the Rishi Moon. I am Sergeant O'Niner, and this is Das and Nub." O'Niner said, gesturing to each clone in turn. "This is General Nightbreeze, General Kenobi's new Padawan. "

He turned to Leo. "General, this is Domino Squad."

What are your names and designation numbers?" O'Niner asked.

The one on the far left spoke first. "CT-00-2010 sir, but my name is Droidbait."

The others took turns, going along to the next clone each time.

"CT-782, but the name's Hevy."

"CT-5555, the others call me Fives"

"CT-1409, I'm Echo."

"CT-4040, I'm known as Cutup."

"Alright men, this may seem like the worst place you could have been stationed, but this outpost is vital to protecting Kamino. You will serve under General Nightbreeze and me for your time here. Am I clear?" O'Niner shouted.

"Sir Yes sir" The rookies responded.

"Now, let's begin to hand out some duties." O'Niner said.

* * *

 **2 days later**

* * *

Leo walked out of the hallway and into the now vastly more populated central room. Hevy and Fives were having an arm wrestle at the desks, Echo was sat reading an observation manual. O'Niner was stood at the observation platform with Nub. Droidbait and Cutup walked out of the main barracks as Leo walked out of the corridor.

Fives saw him first. "General on deck, sir!"

The clones all turned and saluted.

"At ease, gentlemen." Leo responded. "Where is Das?"

"He's on lookout duty sir." Cutup answered.

A loud bleeping suddenly emitted from one of the consoles.

"Meteors inbound sir!" Droidbait yelled.

"Put up the shields and Nub, go and get Das inside." O'Niner ordered.

Leo ran up to the observation platform.

"What's going on Sergeant?" he asked.

"Meteor shower, it's nothing particularly unusual. We get them frequently." O'Niner replied.

Leo watched as fiery objects began to form in the space above the outpost, falling through the atmosphere and hurtling towards them.

"Shields are up sir." Echo said.

The other clones ran up to the platform as Das and Nub entered the room. Leo watched the meteors impact into the surface, leaving small craters and fragments of rock behind.

"Alright, shows over boys. Back to work." O'Niner said.

Leo walked back towards his room and pressed the button on the frame. With a hiss his door sprung open and he entered. He crouched down beside his backpack and drew out an object wrapped in black cloth. He unwrapped the object and looked down at the white mask that lay in his hands, before putting it back away and sitting on his bed to meditate.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, I got sidetracked. Expect Chapter 4 to follow shortly! Thanks for the continued support of everyone reading! You guys are the best!**


	5. Midnight on the Rishi Moon

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the helm of the Resolute with Anakin Skywalker as they waited for more information on Grievous' whereabouts.

"So master, how is your new apprentice?" Anakin asked.

"Leo? He is a very dedicated student, to say the least. If he has a flaw, it will come out in battle I think. It will take him some time to learn to stop relying on the dark side of the force." Obi-Wan answered.

"What's his duelling like?" Anakin responded.

"He is very powerful. A challenge for even you I would think Anakin." Kenobi replied.

Just then Admiral Yularen walked in.

"General Skywalker, Captain Rex has made contact." He said.

"Thank you Admiral." Anakin replied.

The two Jedi walked in to the communications room and looked to the pulsating blue hologram table, where a hologram of Rex was being projected.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi, this is Captain Rex. Cody and I are en route to the Rishi outpost now." Rex said.

"Good work Rex. How was the last inspection?" Anakin asked.

"It was quick and easy, thank you General. Everything was in order." Rex replied.

"Very good Captain. Will you check in with my apprentice while you are there? I would like to know how he is doing." Kenobi asked.

"Certainly General. Happy hunting to you both. Rex out."

The hologram flickered and vanished. The two Jedi walked back out and resumed their search for the Separatist commander.

* * *

Leo had no sooner closed his eyes when Fives ran into the room.

"Sir, you need to come with me." Fives said before dashing out the room.

Leo reached over and grabbed his lightsaber before following Fives out of the room and into the central room.

"What's the situation sergeant?" Leo asked O'Niner.

"Inspection team is en route to us now, general. Nub is on the landing pad awaiting them." O'Niner replied.

"Good. Keep me updated please. That will be all sergeant." Leo said.

"General Nightbreeze, shuttle is approaching now." Echo called out.

"Get ready men, and best behaviour while they are here, understood?" O'Niner yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" The six other clones yelled back.

* * *

The metal door to the landing strip slid open and Nub walked in along with two other clones. One wore blue striped armour, while the other wore armour with stripes of orange.

"Captain Rex, commander of the 501st, and Commander Cody, in charge of the 212th." O'Niner whispered to Leo.

"Captain, Commander. I hope you had a pleasant journey." Leo said, extending his hand out.

He shook both men's hands.

"At ease troopers." Rex said.

"Nub, get back outside on lookout." O'Niner said.

Nub walked out of the room and back through the metal door at the end of the hallway.

"So kid, you're Kenobi's apprentice, right? " Cody asked.

"Yes commander." Leo replied.

"I'm his clone commander. Looks like we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. A pleasure to meet you, General." Said Cody.

"Likewise." Replied Leo.

Just then muffled sounds came from outside.

"What was that?" Fives asked.

"CT-6754-189, come in." O'Niner said into his comlink.

He looked up. "Nothing but static sir." He said.

Leo ran into his room and grabbed his lightsaber. He pulled the black cloth out of his bag, held the mask up to his face and pressed a button on the right side of it. A small smile crossed his face and the mask sealed and latched around his head. He stormed out of the room into the main hub, where the clones were waiting. A look of shock and awe crossed their faces.

"Wait, general, you're the one they found down in the Geonosis catacombs?" Cutup asked, awe-struck.

"It's a story for another time." Leo barked. "Go to the armoury and get weapons, then meet me here. Now!" Leo ordered.

The clones ran out to the armoury, and then sprinted back, DC-15a's and DC15s' in hand. Hevy came running out with a Z-6 rotary cannon.

"You sure you know how to use that rookie?" Rex questioned.

"I've got this Captain." Hevy replied.

The nine clones and the Padawan rushed down to the main sliding door to the landing strip.

"Cover me from in here." Leo said.

"Copy that general." Cody replied.

The clones took up positions behind whatever they could. Leo walked towards the button, took a deep breath and then pushed the button down. The door slid open with a hiss.

Immediately red bolts flew by Leo's head. He ignited his lightsaber, the blade crackling with black sparks. A low hum filled the air around him as he swung, decapitating two of the commando droids where they stood. A snipers bolt sizzled as it hit the ground by his feet. He looked up to find the shooter, when suddenly a large explosion went off. Leo was raised off his feet and thrown back towards the clones. Burning metal fell and landed mere meters away.

Blurry. Distorted. He couldn't make out much. The sounds from outside became muffled to his ears. He saw the clones rush out and finish off the droid survivors as flaming remains of the republic shuttle hurtled down around them.

"General Nightbreeze. Are you alright?" Rex asked, bending down to check on him.

Leo slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. "I'm fine Rex. Where's Nub?"

Rex pointed over to a white body lying on the landing pad. "He was taken out before we got out here."

"Dammit. Where did those droids come from?" Leo asked.

"Over there sir." Echo said, holding his binoculars up to his helmet. "Droid boarding ships mixed in with the meteor debris. Our scanners wouldn't have picked them up if they came down with the meteors."

"Let's get back inside." O'Niner said, as he dragged Nubs body back inside the doors.

"We've got more company!" Echo yelled as he looked up.

Startled, the others also looked up and saw a Separatist fleet overhead.

"There's only one reason a fleet is out here… we're the only line of defence between this and Kamino!" Rex said.

"The Separatists are trying to invade the Republics main military source. We have to stop them!" Cody added, agreeing with Rex.

"Alright. Let's alert the Republic by changing the all-clear signal." Leo said, as the clones walked inside behind him.

The doors hissed as they closed.


	6. Grievous

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned as Admiral Yularen approached them.

"What is it General? Is everything alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The all-clear signal has stopped at the Rishi moon." He said solemnly.

The two Jedi looked at each other.

"Set us on course for the Rishi moon, now! Mobilize the troops while you are at it!" Kenobi barked.

"Right away sir!" Admiral Yularen replied, saluting.

* * *

"General Nightbreeze, I think you might want to have a look at this…" Cody trailed off.

Leo looked up through the observation window. A small squadron of droid landing ships were approaching in a crescent formation.

"Seal all entrances; make sure they can't get inside!" Leo yelled, igniting the blue blade of his lightsaber once again.

The clones hurried off to carry out his orders. Leo looked down and pulled the switch of the shield generator, making sure the ships could not pulverise the base with their cannons. The bottom of his robes were torn and blackened from the explosion, but his mask seemed to still be perfectly clean, an eerie contrast in the silent room.

Storming over to the observation platform, he saw an all too familiar ship approaching. Swooping over the clouds, Soulless One and the cyborg general Leo knew was within descended. Just then the clones ran back into the room.

"General Grievous is here." Leo said in a monotone voice.

Who knew four words could make such a difference to the atmosphere of a room. Rushed excitement turned into flowing fear.

"I've fought him before. I'll fight him again. But I need you all to take out the other clankers and help me out. Do you all understand?" Leo asked.

"Sir yes sir!" The clones answered.

Alright, then let's set out a plan. Rex and Cody, you go with Echo, Cutup and Droidbait and check our flanks and the internal perimeter. Fives and Das, you stay in the central hub. Keep watch for the Republic forces that should be on their way. Hevy and O'Niner, you're with me, defending the entrance. We play it defensive. Is that clear?" Leo commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" The clones barked in unison.

"Let's move out!" Leo yelled.

Within minutes the clones were in position. Leo, lightsaber in hand, stood in front of the blast doors, Hevy and O'Niner off to the side. Muffled sounds of fighting were echoing down the corridors. The others must be securing the other entrances. Groaning, the blast doors shuddered as metallic droids threw themselves at them in vain.

Suddenly, the relentless assault paused. The two clones looked at each other in uncertainty. There was the unmistakable sound of metal claws dragging against the blast doors. Then the doors were wreathed in entangling green and blue light as two lightsabers burned through the reinforced steel.

"Positions." Leo muttered into the comms built into his mask, the only addition made between his transfer from Sith apprentice to Jedi Padawan.

The green and blue lights tore away from each other as they cut an oval doorway into the doors. Melted metal spat and hissed as the doorway bathed in flames. Nothing. Then the first droids clambered through the sizzling hole.

"For the Republic!" Hevy cried as he opened fire, O'Niner echoing his call.

Leo's blade hummed as it tore through droids, scrap metal surrounding him as a sliced and beheaded B1 droids. Waves of blue laser bolts flew past into the enemy, leaving corpses in their wake. Leo cut through the enemy and ran through the gap in the doors, determined to find Grievous before his clones were put in danger.

"This is O'Niner. The general is on the move. Everyone who's available, get to the landing pad!"

O'Niner and Hevy looked at each other and ran through the charred tear in the wall, leaping over clanker bodies in their wake. A pair of footsteps behind them let O'Niner know that Fives and Das had heard the call for help. Hevy put his free hand out and stopped them in their tracks.

* * *

In front of O'Niner, the real battle for the Rishi Moon was taking place. General Nightbreeze stood on one side of the landing platform, lightsaber humming in his hand and mask hiding his face. Facing him was General Grievous, white gleaming metal with organic eyes of burning hatred, a lightsaber in each of his four hands. Between them lay the wreckage of the Nu-class attack shuttle, cut to ribbons by the two opponents.

"General Nightbreeze!" Hevy cried out, revving up his Z-6.

Grievous briefly glanced at them before changing his attention back to Nightbreeze. Spinning his front sabers, he advanced on him, using his spare lightsaber on his left to fend off the bolts from the clones. Leo advanced, but as he reached the cyborg, he swung forwards, pitting his single blade against Grievous' three. As Grievous swung the fourth around, Leo dodged backwards and flung his hand out, letting lightning flow through his fingertips. He unleashed a burst of lightning at Grievous, stunning the droid, before throwing him backwards against the wreckage of the shuttle. Grievous cried out, but dodged the following swing, slashing the back of Leo's leg in a flash of blue.

Suddenly, a loud humming filled the air as two Republic LAATs descended from the sky and Republic Venator class cruisers appeared in the space above the moon. Immediately the sky lit up with the exchanges of cannon fire and starfighter battles, swarms of vulture droids exploding out of Separatist cruisers. Grievous looked up, seeing the destruction, and retreated towards the edge of the platform. The clones advanced behind Leo as he moved up. The two gunships landed behind them, depositing a large detachment of clones and the familiar faces of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Grievous snarled as the two Jedi ran forwards to help the Padawan, and with one final glance backwards, deactivated his lightsabers and jumped off the edge. Soulless One swooped away from under the platform and into the sky, destroying several V-19 Torrents as he passed the cruisers.

"Leo!" Obi-Wan exclaimed at his Padawan, who clutched onto the cauterised slice on his leg.

"Master Kenobi! Master Skywalker!" Leo yelled as he saw them, limping towards them.

"Let's get you up to the cruiser for medical attention. You've more than done your bit." Kenobi said kindly.

The three Jedi, the Masters half-dragging the injured apprentice, got onboard one of the LAATs, followed by the Rishi clones, and flew towards the Negotiator and the waiting med bay.

* * *

 **A/N: This has been a long time coming. I have decided to restart work on this fanfic. Expect chapter 7 sometime soon, and hope you enjoy this chapter. It's been too long.**


	7. Breeze Squad

Leo stood in the corner of the medbay, looking out into the depths of space, broken only by the group of _Venator_ -class capital ships under the command of his master. Every now and then smaller ships would whirl around and in between the larger cruisers, looping around to protect the fleet from Separatist attack. The clones who he had taken under his command on the Rishi Moon were still relaying information to the generals on the bridge, under the watchful eye of Rex and Cody. While he had been dueling Grievous, they had come across a large force of B1 and B2 droids outside the base, and between them had managed to destroy or deactivate them all. It was nothing short of impressive, and for their efforts they had been awarded medals by his master and Skywalker.

"Commander Nightbreeze," A voice called out, causing the Padawan to spin around on his good leg.

He watched Commander Cody approach, along with the five rookies from the Rishi Moon.

"General Kenobi told me that the Jedi are allowing every Jedi Commander to pick a squad to serve with them on missions. He thought that these men may be a good fit. Rex wanted them in the 501st, but we have managed to pick them up for the 212th." Cody explained.

"Thank you Commander." Leo said.

The Commander saluted and walked out of the room, leaving the five Rishi rookies behind.

"How's that ankle recovering sir?" Fives asked.

"It's mostly healed thanks to the bacta-pad, but I've been told to stay out of combat for the next few days." Leo replied.

The doors opened again, with four more troopers in orange 212th armour walking in. They walked up to the group and saluted the Padawan before one of them stepped forward to introduce all of them.

"Commander Nightbreeze, we are the others sent to make up your squad. I'm Chase, and this is Blades, Drifter and Copper. Burner and Flint are on duty at the moment, but they should be able to come down and introduce themselves afterwards."

"You might remember Chase and me from Geonosis sir. We were with the squad that found you." Drifter said.

"The clones I threw against the wall? It's good to meet you again!" Leo exclaimed.

"Out of curiosity, who's my first and second in command?"

"I'll act as squad leader, with Drifter as my second-in-command." Chase replied.

"Sounds good, I look forward to serving alongside you." Leo said.

The four clones nodded and exited out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Leo watched Master Skywalker's fleet leave for the Bothawui system from the medbay window. He had met the last two members of his squad, which had appropriately been given the name of 'Breeze Squad' by Cody, late the previous night after their shifts had ended. Although five of his squad were still 'shinies', the rest had seen some action, with Chase, Drifter and Blades all having served on Geonosis. The doors slid open again as his master walked in.

"Master, how are things out there?" Leo asked.

"I'd say things are going very well. We are awaiting orders from the council, but our fleet is standing by here for now. Master Skywalker has a problem on his hands at the moment though." Kenobi said.

"How so?" the Padawan questioned.

"He appears to have misplaced his astromech droid, which happens to contain a large number of Republic secrets and strategies."

"Far from ideal then."

"Anyway, I came to fetch you for some training, as we have some time away from the battlefield and I have no orders from the council. Are you ready?"

"Of course master."

* * *

The next few days were spent entirely on training. Obi-Wan pushed Leo to his limits, both at lightsaber combat (which he nearly beat his master once at) and in using the force. Leo was forced through grueling sessions of lifting objects, attempting to read his masters mind and mastery of force lightning, under the watchful eyes of his master and then the Jedi Council when the recordings were reviewed by them.

After several attempts at the Jedi Temple, he had been able to produce force lightning without the use of fear and hatred he had been accustomed to under Dooku, much to the relief of the Council, but it was weaker in power and required more effort than the Sith teachings.

In between sessions he tried to talk with as many of the 212th as he could, spending much of his time with Breeze squad and Commander Cody. He quickly picked up the command structure of the Republic Army and some of the strategies used in battles so far, but he tried to talk to his master as much as possible, as for him it seemed Obi-Wan Kenobi was a fountain of infinite and measured wisdom. Now, Leo decided to ask about the Chancellor and the Senate.

"Master, when do you think I will get to see the Chancellor? I'm curious to see what he is like. I haven't even seen a transmission of him yet."

"I'm sure you will meet him at some point, but the war takes its toll on such meetings. Besides, you are needed more on the front lines than back on Coruscant."

"Can I at least see a transmission of him? I want to see how he addresses the people."

"Fine." Kenobi said, pulling out a holoprojector displaying a message from the chancellor to the Council.

The holoprojector began its message, displaying the Chancellor in his office.

"Master Kenobi and Master Koon, let me congratulate you on destroying General Grievous's new weapon. _The Malevolence_ posed a great threat to our fleets, and thanks your efforts that threat has been eliminated."

Kenobi shut off the holoprojector and looked over at his Padawan, whose face seemed drained of blood and his eyes wide open with fear.

"Is everything alright Leo?" Kenobi questioned.

"I've heard that voice before." Leo said shakily.

"That's the voice I heard from the holoprojections of Darth Sidious."

* * *

 **A/N: So here it is. Sorry for the wait, but having started to re-watch the Clone Wars I'm trying to write as much as possible. If anyone has story arc requests to include, let me know via PM or review and I will do my best to include them. Also from here on out although some events stay broadly the same, some will change or be alternated in some way, so don't expect everything to happen as it does on the TV show. Hope you all are well, quarantine is certainly making me write more.**


End file.
